


inflorescence

by stardustsx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Gou | Goh is Lactose Intolerant, Hugs, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Older Gou | Goh, Older Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Plants, Tokio/Gou | Goh - Freeform, ash's achievements, but the hurt is barely there, comfort flower sitting, goh is 17 and ash is 18. yes i headcanon it no you cant change it, im a sucker for flower language ok, im also a sucker for plants to begin with., no beta we die like men, tags will come as they show, thats also just like mentioned/hinted at, they're both around 17/18, yes i am starting this tag and i will fill it myself if it's needed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: inflorescence[ in-flaw-res-uhns]nounthe time and process of budding and unfolding of blossoms.in other words; the ways in which ash and goh’s relationship grew, spoken in the language of flowers
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, pre relationship and building relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. 1.

In hindsight, Ash was utterly _idiotic_ to not notice how alone Pikachu must’ve felt for that entire time. He was so _focused_ on training with Riolu that he neglected his best buddy, his _oldest companion_ . Ash was just grateful that he knew where Pikachu could — and _did_ — go.

“Thanks again, Goh,” he said for probably the fifth time when they were in his room. “I can be stupid sometimes, but… I really messed up this time.” He sat down on a chair. “Sorry it took you all the way here, I’m afraid there’s not much to do in Pallet Town, especially at this hour.” Ash laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

“It’s really not that big of a deal!” Goh countered. “You helped me when I had a tough time with Raboot, so of course I wanted to help _you_ now.”

“You really didn’t have to, though.”

“But I _wanted_ to.”

They sat in silence for a couple of moments. Ash turned towards his drawer. All — or at least most — of the thing he’s achieved had some sort of a reflection on top of it. His badges, Frontier symbols, his Z-Ring, even his Championship trophy! All of it… everything he’s achieved was with Pikachu. And yet he was so quick to forget about his friend, just like that.

What _kind_ of a friend did that make him?

“Pikapi, pika!”

Ash blinked a couple of times and looked over to the door, but Pikachu was already jumping upwards to sit on his arm. He picked him up and sat him on his knees, only to start gently petting him. Pikachu made a satisfied sound and laid down, as if ready to sleep soon.

How, just _how_ could he abandon him?

“Ash, are you alright?”

He blinked — once, twice — and turned on the chair to face Goh. The other teen seemed genuinely concerned, but Ash quickly decided that saying “ _never since I was 11_ ” would only concern him more.

“Yeah, I’m okay now,” he replied quietly. “Just got lost in thoughts, I guess.”

“Okay then.” He didn’t seem convinced. “What are all those… are all of those Gym Badges? I know you’ve been to a lot of regions before, but just how many things do you have here?”

Ash laughed. Simply laughed — Arceus bless Goh’s curiosity.

“Some of those _are_ my Gym Badges,” he confirmed. “Um… Sinnoh, Unova, Hoenn and- and Kalos. This thing is a Winner’s Trophy from the Orange League and… oh! This is my Z-Ring!” He picked it up and gave it to Goh. “I got it in Alola! I also– those two are my Championship Trophy and the one I got for winning the Exhibition Match against Professor Kukui.” He grinned. “That was such an amazing battle, too! At the end, Tapu Koko jumped in and wanted to battle me, so Professor Kukui teamed up with it, and they were so great!” He almost, _almost_ jumped up from the excitement that rushed through him at the sheer memory, but quickly remembered that Pikachu was still on his knees. “Everything here is kinda important to me, but one of the other more important things are the Frontier Symbols.”

Once again he turned to face Goh, only to see that the teen just sat there dumbfounded. Oh no. What did he say wrong _this_ time?

“So you’re a Champion… and a _Brain_?!” Goh shrieked after a couple seconds. “Ash, why didn’t you say it earlier?”

“I’m technically not a Brain, I turned it down,” he pointed out. “And it… just didn’t seem this important? I mean, does it really change anything between us?”

“I guess not…” Goh got a bit quieter. “But it’s still amazing and I won’t accept any other reaction from you except for “ _oh, thank you, Goh, for being such a supportive friend_ ”!” He finished with an exaggerated, high-pitched voice.

“I _don’t_ sound like that!”

———

“Boys, it’ll be a couple of hours before professor Oak can drive you back to Vermilion City,” his mom said, walking out of the kitchen while the two of them were eating breakfast. “You can go outside after you’re done eating, maybe visit Ash’s Pokémon at Professor’s ranch?” She suggested.

“Oh, maybe I’ll see Mew again!” Goh jumped up right away. “You know, the first time I saw it was here, in Pallet Town, during Professor Oak’s Camp. Maybe I’ll go into the forest again.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Ash replied quickly, “how many years ago was it?”

“Well, I was six, so… eleven years ago? Ten and a half?” He furrowed his brows a bit. “A long time ago for sure.”

“Isn’t that the same year you were supposed to go there, Ash?” Delia asked gently and Ash nodded, groaning.

“We could’ve met so long ago!” He wailed, accidentally scaring Pikachu off his arm. The electric mouse squealed and growled at its trainer but quickly went back to nibbling on a small piece of bread.

“Well, at one point me and Chloe got lost from the group, and we’ve seen a baby Kangaskhan fall off a cliff.” The younger teen explained. “Mew was there and saved it from falling into a river.”

Pikachu’s head shot up gently, and he looked at Goh. Leaving the rest of his food down, he ran over to Goh and sat in front of him.

“Pi-chu?” Pikachu asked, imitating the pre-evolution. “Pika- Pi-chu?”

“I’m not sure if there was a Pichu there if that’s what you’re asking me,” Goh replied. “I’ve only seen Mew and the baby Kangaskhan. There might’ve been a Pichu and I might have just not seen it.”

“Pikachu! Pi-chu Pikachu!” He pointed at himself. “Pi-chu!”

“You mean you were a Pichu living with the Kangaskhan?” Ash asked. Pikachu nodded, smiling wildly. “Buddy, you could’ve said that right away! You can go with Goh and see if they’re still here and maybe visit them if you want to! I’ll just stay here then.”

For a couple seconds it seemed like Goh wanted to say something, but Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek and ran towards the door. A loud, demanding _“Pi-kachu!”_ later, Goh stood up and, taking his backpack, ran behind the Pokémon.

“You aren’t going to go after him, dear?” His mom asked quietly and Ash shrugged.

“I’m not really in a mood for that,” he mumbled in reply. “I dunno. I’ll be back in the garden if anything happens.”

And with that, Ash stood up. Leaving his own backpack on the chair, he took the plate and put it in the sink. A couple seconds later, he went out of the door, and walked towards the garden.

Delia only watched after her son, gaze simply filled with curiosity.

———

Ash wasn’t exactly a plant guy, and he didn’t know a lot about them. He could pinpoint some more known species, like roses or lilies, but when it came to less common plants, he had to check to confirm first.

Even with that, he knew every single thing growing in his mom’s garden. When he was younger, before starting his journey, he helped her a lot with planting and watering some bushes and perennials. There was a small part of the garden for only herbs, a couple of different species of rose bushes, other, equally small and blooming bushes… and, as always during the summer, a lot of wild flowers, like cosmos or daisies.

Ash wasn’t a plant guy, but he liked spending time surrounded by them. When he came back from first Sinnoh and then Kalos… he, well, spent most of the nights sleeping outside. It was easier than sleeping in his room for some reason, calming him down.

Even sitting down on the grass — what he was doing right now — between all the plants was more calming than sitting inside the house. Maybe it was a leftover from when he was mainly spending all the nights outside? He didn’t know.

“Are you alright, Ash?”

He turned his head around, and there was his mom. Quietly walking towards him, she seemed worried. It wouldn’t be exactly surprising, honestly, he had this bad habit of hiding when he was hurt.

“Yeah, mom, s’nothing’ too big,” he replied. “I’m just…”

“You’re still angry at yourself for leaving Pikachu, right?” she said softly and sat next to him.

“How did’ya know?”

“I’m your mother, dear. I notice things like that.”

For a couple seconds, they sat in silence, just watching as the soft wind breezed over high stalks of blooming cosmos and sunflowers, and small, decorative leaves of coleus. Honestly… Ash liked big cities once. Back when he was younger, he only wanted to get away from Pallet Town, it being too small for him, for his dreams. Still partially was, but if Alola taught him anything, it was how to actually admire _life_. He learned how to step back and take a breath, he learned to actually respect things and beings around him.

And now, being back in Pallet — even if only for less than a full day — he couldn’t but notice how he might’ve gone a bit overboard with everything. Even ignoring Pikachu aside, he was _so_ focused on the Championships that the _only_ thing he did was train, and train, and _train_.

“Maybe you could give a yellow rose as a present?” His mom offered, smiling gently. “You do remember what it means, right?”

Ash immediately blushed and turned his head away.

“It’s… it was like, a thank you, right?” He furrowed his brows, trying to remember. “A symbol of friendship, right?”

“You’re right, dear,” Delia chuckled. “The only rose without any meaning connected to love. You shouldn’t give it to someone you romantically love.”

Her tone was suspicious enough that he turned to face her. Squinting, he just looked, as his mother was smiling – as if she knew something he didn’t.

“Mom, just what are you trying to imply here?”

She laughed, happily, in a way he hasn’t heard her laugh in a _long_ time. Her hand was raised, but– she quickly stopped it and sighed.

“I guess you’re a bit too old to ruffle your hair,” she said. “It may sound selfish, but I’m glad you’re mainly staying in Kanto. I’ve seen you more times in the last couple of months than when you left to Johto through to Kalos, and… I’m glad I can see you’re safe, Ash. And that you’ve made such a great friend in Goh.”

Without a word, Ash hugged his mother from the side. She embraced him, too, and while doing that, gently disheveled his hair anyway.

“I’m sorry, mom,” he murmured. “For not contacting you this often and stuff. I should be doing this more.”

“I just want you to remember that you can always come back here,” she added, just as gently as her embrace was. “You don’t always have to be the one who has to save the world. You need breaks too, and you can always take them here.”

“Thanks, mom,” Ash sighed. “I’ll do that.”

———

They were back in their bedroom already; even if Pallet Town wasn’t the closest to Vermilion City, Professor Oak got them back there relatively quickly (even if at first he was two hours late to taking them because of his personal research). Ash was partially glad for that; it just meant he could go back to sleep soon and that he could spend a bit more quiet moments in Pallet. He only saw the positives.

“Hey, what’s this doing here?”

Ash turned around. Goh was looking at his desk, where a single, blooming yellow rose was laying. He picked it up and – furrowing his brows – gently touched a small piece of paper attached to the stem. Ash walked up closer to the younger teen and glanced at the flower himself.

“It’s a doodle of Mew,” Goh said quietly. “What does that mean?”

“I guess it’s for you since it was on _your_ desk.” Ash replied, shrugging. “Yellow roses mean basically a _‘thank you’_.”

“Huh…” He hummed. “Well then, from whoever this one is, I’d want to thank them, too. It’s pretty. I don’t know for what someone could thank me, though. Or even _who_ to begin with.”

“Maybe one day whoever gave it to you will say that it’s them.” Pikachu’s trainer patted the other teen on his back. 

~~_(Resisting the urge to say right away that it was him)._ ~~


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goh has gone on a trip to johto, and ash doesn't know what to do alone. he ends up in pewter city; and a lot of stuff happens after that.

Goh went away with his parents on some sort of trip to Johto, so Ash was left all alone in the Institute. Well, not exactly all alone since the Professor and Chrysa and Ren we’re still there, but...

Only Goh was missing and it felt _wrong_ to Ash.

Of course, the first thing he did after his fellow researcher went to… he didn’t remember the exact city, but it was securing the top bunk as his. When the first night came though, it just… wasn’t as exciting as it seemed to be earlier.

It was too _quiet_ without Goh around. At evenings, they both always squabbled, and talked — _a lot_ — and even played games to decide who’ll turn the lights off at night. It was never dull with him around.

And so, Ash was lost. Simply lost.

All his Pokémon — except Pikachu, who was stubborn enough to risk sleeping with him up there — decided to sleep on the bottom bunk. Somehow, they all fit, but _how_ — he wasn’t sure.

“Pikachu,” he murmured, almost half asleep at that point. “I really wish I could just... talk to Brock about this. Or somethin’.”

“Pii- Pika-Chu pika…” was a quiet, almost unhearable response.

“You’re right, pal,” he sighed and hugged him. “You’re right…”

**———**

“Since Goh went on the break, you’re free to do whatever you’d like, Ash,” Professor Cerise gently said. “You can simply go wherever you’d want to.”

Ash was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. He honestly didn’t know _what_ to do. He got so used to having Goh close, both of them going somewhere, that now that he was alone…

“Pi-pi-chuu,” Pikachu tugged on his jacket, knocking him out of thoughts. “Pika-Chu. Pi-pi-chuu.”

“Oh, you’re right, honestly…” he murmured. “Professor, I think I’m gonna go to Pewter City.”

“Oh? Any reason why it?” The Professor seemed genuinely curious. 

“My friend’s living there.” Ash shrugged. “I haven’t seen him in a while, also, he’s a Pokémon doctor in training! So I might learn something there anyway.”

Cerise hummed, but didn’t add anything.

Ash stepped up, and quietly called Pikachu to him. His amazing, trustworthy partner jumped onto his arm right away, and he was ready to walk out (to prepare everything in the bedroom), but Chrysa called after him:

“Ash, how do you plan on going there?”

He stopped abruptly, a bit surprised. It was so sudden that he hasn’t really thought about that, but…

“I might just take a train to Cerulean City or something,” he chuckled, scratching his neck. “It’s not _that_ far from there to Pewter, so...”

“Oh, Mt. Moon is on the route, isn’t it?” Professor interjected. “When you go through there, and you have the time and it won’t be too dangerous, could you maybe pick up a Moonstone?”

Ash nodded quickly, smiling, and without a moment to lose, he went out of the room.

**———**

The minus to not telling Brock earlier about coming to Pewter City was that Ash had _no_ idea where he could find him. There were at _least_ three probable places, and he might not have been in the city at _all_. That was a bad planning moment from his side.

“At least we got away from those Zubat,” he murmured to Pikachu. They both accidentally made a swarm of those angry, and still weren’t sure _what_ exactly pissed them off. “And, man, we got lucky with the Moonstones. I didn’t think we’d find _two_ this easily!”

Pikachu agreed out loud, and started looked around, sniffing something. Well. There went its focus. Ash sighed and shook his head, but started thinking, too.

He could most probably cross off the Gym or his house, so that meant either a Pokémon Center or… nowhere else.

Well. If he wasn’t there, he could always just go down Route 1 to Pallet Town, and maybe visit Professor Oak. Maybe he could talk with Tracey or even — if he was lucky — Gary was back home for a while.

“Pika-Chu?” Pikachu suddenly said and jumped off his arm. _And_ started running away.

“Hey, buddy, what’s going on?” Ash called after him, quickly trying to catch up. “Where are you—”

He didn’t get to finish it, abruptly running into somebody. Groaning, he took a step back, massaging his nose. Great. That was the only thing he needed.

“Pika-Chu!”

Ash looked upwards. Oh.

 _Oh_.

Apparently it was to be an absurdly lucky day, huh?

Brock was standing right in front of him, a curious expression on his face. Pikachu was standing on his arm, nuzzling his friend’s cheek with fondness. For a couple of seconds, they stood just like that, only looking at each other.

But then Brock grinned and brought Ash into a tight hug and, Arceus, Ash missed it. It hasn’t been _that_ long since they last saw each other (after Ash’s match against Professor Kukui, somehow he hasn’t noticed him and Misty during the entire Guzzlord thing) but still… Ash just missed Brock. A lot. They’d been friends since forever, and so…

“I haven’t thought that I’d see you today, Ash,” Brock said gently when they both found a small place to stand, after first exchanging the usual ‘hellos’. Ash shrugged after those words, hand running to hold the brim of his cap.

“There was nothing to do at the lab, so I decided I could just come here,” he murmured. “Seemed like a better idea than just sitting in one place.”

Brock hummed. For a moment, they just stood in silence.

“Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?” he asked quietly after that. Ash’s head snapped upwards, and he just looked at his oldest friend.

“How’d you know…?”

“I’ve traveled through four regions with you. I think I know you well enough to notice things like that.”

Ash just sighed.

“Can we, like, go somewhere else to talk about this?” he almost begged. He _so_ hated himself for sounding so vulnerable. “I dunno where. Just. _Please_.”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Brock assured him. “You know, I have a free day today. What do you think about getting some food?”

And, even after all that, Ash smiled.

**———**

“I kind of hoped that you could introduce me to your new friend, you know,” Brock said randomly when they were both eating the rice balls (Pikachu munching on his own one). “You talk about him a lot, but from what I know from Misty, neither of us have met him yet.”

“He’s on a trip to Johto with his parents,” Ash replied, just looking at his plate. There were two rice balls left, but… he wasn’t this hungry. “Besides, there wasn’t any occasion or something for you to meet. Maybe one day.”

“Hm.” Brock took one of his balls, ignoring the ‘ _Hey!_ ’ that the younger trainer said out loud. “You’re not as enthusiastic about food as usual. Something’s _really_ wrong.”

“Just because I’m not this hungry doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world!”

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” the former Gym Leader countered. “But tell me, what’s going on?”

For a couple seconds, Ash didn’t want to reply. Wasn’t even sure _how_ to reply. He groaned and hit his head on the table (away from the plate) as if trying to somehow think of anything.

“I dunno how to feel, ‘kay?” he murmured, but loud enough for Brock to hear. “I told you about how I treated Pikachu recently, and I told you how Goh helped me a _lot_ then.” He straightened back up again and took a big breath, as he looked straight at his friend’s face. “But what you don’t know yet is that I was dumb enough to listen to my mom and I gave Goh a yellow rose and I dunno what to do _now_. Here, now you can laugh.” He murmured the last sentence, letting it be almost inaudible.

The older trainer froze for a moment, but then just smiled.

“Of course I won’t laugh at you for being in love, Ash!” Brock said loudly. Ash promptly choked on his own breath. “After all, I know this feeling well!”

“That- that’s not what a yellow rose means!” he practically shouted right away. “It’s a _thank you_ , it- it doesn’t mean anything related to love, why would you even–”

“Hey, calm down.” The other trainer said, putting a hand on his arm. “I _know_ that, I was just… curious.”

“Well then, I hope you got the result you wanted or something.” Ash pouted as if he was ten years old again. “Because it sure wasn’t fun for me.”

And Brock just laughed as a reply.

**———**

“...and we talked about what we did through all those years, too! We had a _lot_ to catch up on, so we just met up every day when I was there. I didn’t expect to meet Tokio at all, I even hoped it wouldn’t happen at first, but now… I’m kind of glad!” Goh finished, with a wide smile on his face. 

“So your trip’s been great then!” Ash exclaimed, sitting on his bed and looking upwards. Goh was leaning out a bit, just enough so that they could actually see each other during a conversation. “Y’know, when I first visited Azalea Town to get my Gym Badge, my friend got absolutely scared, ‘cause she hates bug types. It was fun, though.”

The lights in their room were still on. Ash noticed that Goh was blushing the entire time he was talking about Tokio.

Something inside him just filled with a weird emotion when he thought about that.

The younger trainer moved a bit on the top bunk, and in the next short seconds got back again on the floor. Quickly putting his slippers on, he walked over to the door.

“I’m just going to get some water, do you want some, too?” Goh looked at Ash, waiting for a reply.

Ash hasn’t exactly registered the words right away. He just sat there, quiet, looking at Goh, but not exactly; he looked in his direction, but his mind was somewhere else, just thinking.

“Ash, are you alright?”

He blinked a couple of times. Somehow, Goh was crouching right in front of him. His brows were gently furrowed, and he seemed just… worried.

Wait, no. Goh didn’t _seem_ worried. He _was_ worried; Ash could clearly see that (he _did_ try to somehow understand his Aura powers a bit more after Riolu hatched, and he was starting to get a better grasp at them; even if he had no idea how to actually use them outside of looking at other people’s Auras).

“Yeah, I’m okay!” He forced a smile and jumped up a bit, hoping that it would calm Goh down. Apparently, it seemed to work, because the younger teen stood up. “Sorry, I think– I might’ve spaced out a bit, what were you asking about?”

“I’m going to get some water,” Goh repeated, already walking back to the door. “Do you want some, too?”

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks,” Ash said. The other teen looked at him for a second longer, but then walked out without a word more.

And Ash just collapsed back on the pillow. Why was it so exhausting to lie to Goh? His older friends knew him well enough that he didn’t even attempt to lie with them near, but why was it so similar with Goh? They didn’t know each other this long.

When he talked with Brock two days earlier, he didn’t even have to say anything. Brock knew that he wasn’t alright right away.

“Why was he blushing when he talked about Tokio anyway?” Ash murmured, more to himself than to Pikachu, who walked up closer to his face. “Ugh, and why do I _care_ about it to begin with?” He groaned and turned around to bury his face in his pillow. “He just met up with a friend, that’s all, just how I met up with Brock. It’s nothing unusual or anything.”

“Pika-ka pikachu, Pikapi,” Pikachu murmured and Ash looked at him as if the electric mouse just slapped him.

“I am _not_ jealous, Pikachu,” he countered. “I’m just curious.”

“Pikapi pi-pikachu.”

“Even if I was jealous, which I’m _not_ , I can’t just walk over to him and say it out loud!” Ash replied, keeping it as quiet as possible. “Maybe…” he hummed and just kept staring at Pikachu. “Tomorrow. I won’t say it outright as you want me to, though.”

“Pi-ika. Chaaa,” the Pokémon yawned and laid down next to his trainer’s head. “Piii…”

“Goodnight to you too, Pikachu,” Ash chuckled, but turned around to the wall and put a hand on the electric type’s back. “Goodnight…”

**———**

Goh walked into the room, holding two cups of water in his hands. Raboot opened the door for him, and Sobble was on its head.

“Hey, Ash, I know you said that you didn’t want it, but–” the teen stopped abruptly as he noticed that Pikachu’s trainer was already sleeping. “-oh.”

He legitimately didn’t expect that Ash would go to sleep this soon. He seemed to be filled with energy just those few minutes ago. Goh smiled softly, and left the spare glass on Ash’s desk.

“Maybe he’ll want it in the morning.”

**———**

“Oh, is this another one?”

Goh was the first to walk into their room after they came back from the short trip over to the port. A small plant was standing on his desk again, with something hanging from its stem.

He walked over to it, and picked it up, with eyebrows furrowed. A small, potted, yellow hyacinth, with a drawing of Mew attached to it.

“Same as last time, only the flower is different,” Goh murmured. “Wait… what’s that?”

He put it back on the desk. Behind the plant, there were two small stones. At the first glance, he didn’t recognize them, but…

“Are those Moonstones?!” He almost screamed, touching them gently. After examining them, he was sure; those _had_ to be Moonstones. “But where did they come from?” he asked quietly.

“Whoever gave you that flower must have given you them, too,” Chloe said from behind Ash, who jumped. She quickly walked over to Goh, and looked at the plant closely. “But that’s weird, since yellow hyacinths symbolize jealousy. It must be the same person as last time, too, then, since the drawing looks the same as then.”

“Jealousy…?” Goh looked at her, with eyebrows furrowed. “But…”

“Wait, if you have two Moonstones now, then you can evolve your Nidoran if they evolve into Nidorina and Nidorino!” Ash pointed out, running towards the two of them.

“Oh, you’re right.” He glanced over to Ash, and back again at the small plant. “But who would give me a plant with this meaning after the last one?”

After that, there was just silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not as much of flowery stuff as in the previous chapter, but the flowers are still there. it's just a view on how their relationship grows, summarized by the flowers at the ends of every chapter! the flowers are important, but through their meaning.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! i can't wait to see your reactions and everything!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> well. another thing started. i hope i'll finish this one soon; i'm definitely on a roll and writing it quickly. it's going _good_.  
> i hope you all like it!! and i can't wait to see your comments – if you have those, of course!


End file.
